Les apparences sont plus que trompeuse
by thenewwritter
Summary: Bella pense que sont passée plus que douloureux est loin derrière elle, mais elle se trompe tout commencera le jour où elle rencontre cette personne qui pour elle est totalement a l'oposé du genre de personne qu'elle admire est pourtant...
1. Chapitre 1

_J'ouvre la porte d'entrée doucement, car je ne veux pas faire de bruit je voulais absolument que papa soit surpris que pour une fois je ne suis pas restée les copines après l'école et pour cause j'étais pressé de lui montrer cette super note que j'ai eu en biologie aujourd'hui, alors je me fais le plus discrète possible je m'approche du salon quand j'entends un bruit je me stop net et me cache de façon à voir le salon sans que les personnes qui y sont dedans me voient. Alors que mon sourire ne veut pas partir de mes lèvres j'entends un homme criait : _

_tu croyais que je ne me vengerai pas tu n'es pas capable de tenir une promesse et tu pensais que j'allais t'oublier ! _

_-Dan calme toi ce n'est pas une solution non plus ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire réfléchis 5min si tu veux je te donne ce que tu veux tout de suite il n'y a aucun problème tu le sais cela. _

_-va te faire Charlie je pensais que tu voulais me soutenir et toi tout ce que tu as fait c'est m'enfoncer tu le savais que si j'avais fait cela c'était pour son bien, elle le mérité et tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à m'enfuir et que tu me donnerais le fric nécessaire et rien tu m'as juste dénoncer tu n'es qu'une pourriture. _

_-NON DAN ! _

_Et plus rien juste la résonance d'une arme a feu qui tire juste le silence d'une petite fille cachée pour ne pas qu'on la voit et qui se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Juste les yeux choqué de la petite fille qui a assistée à la mort de son propre père celui la même a qui elle était pressée de lui montrer cette note pour lui dire qu'il pouvait être fière et qu'elle serait vraiment un médecin un jour. Ce jour-là j'aurais réellement voulu être déjà diplôme de médecine pour pouvoir sauver mon père, alors je m'oblige à sortir de ma léthargie et commence à sortir de la maison pendant que l'exécuteur de mon père restait là a le regarder comme s'il y avait peut être du regret arrivé à la porte d'entrée je me mis a courir en criant comme une démente j'étais sur maintenant que le meurtrier m'avait repéré, car je les entendus courir jusqu'à la porte pour m'observer courir chercher de l'aide... _

Je me réveille en sursaut ne sachant plus si j'étais encore cette petite fille ou si j'étais redevenu la jeune femme actuelle que j'étais tout ce que je savais à cet instant était seulement le fait que ce cauchemar n'était qu'un reflet du passé comme s'il voulait me prévenir que mon passé me mettait en danger et que je devrais faire attention...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap1:

Et voila je pose enfin le dernier carton. j'observe mon nouveau chez moi avec un sourire que je ne peut faire disparaitre de mon visage telement je suis heureuse d'etre la ou j'ai toujours voulu être, je suis heureuse parce que au fond de moi je sais que j'ai réussi mon but que même si c'est étude seront un echec que je ne pourais m'empecher d'avoir ce sourire sur mes levre car j'ai réussi a entrée en faculté de medecin et que pour moi c'est un exploit.

"-je c'est a quoi tu pense et je t'arrete toute suite miss pessimiste.

je me retourne et observe mon frere qui me regarda avec un air faussement severe, tu m'etonne qu'il c'est a quoi je pense c'est mon jumeau et on n'a se truc bizare qui fait qu'on n'est connecter me regarder pas comme cela je suis pas folle et croyez moi il y a bien des jour ou je me passerait bien de sa pseudo connection.

"-Alors heureuse!

-oh! Jazz enleve moi dessuite se sourire a deux euros de ta geule d'ange!

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être heureux pour ma soeur?

-J'ai pas dit le contraire mais ce sourire veut dire que vous me preparer un coup foireux et tu c'est très bien que je ne suis pas de la partie se soir.

-t'es vraiment pas drôle belliiii!

-oh et t'en qu'a faire oublie mes surnom aussi débille les un que les autres se serait super franchement!

-bah moi je trouve pas qu'ils sont débile!

-normal c'est pas toi qui te fait appeller comme ca a longeur de journée

-espece de rabat-joie, bon c'est pas tout ca mais faut aussi que je m'installe alors tchao bella!dit-il en exagarent sur le bella en ajoutant un accent italien bien pourri.

je soupirai mais malgrès tout j'était heureuse je l'aimais ca c'est sur c'est mon jumeaux et personne ne touche a mon frere sinon il a affaire a bella la gueriere et elle fait peur. Je continuais de m'instalais dans ma chambre universitaire tout en riant des debilité de jasper c'est vrai que physiquement on était l'oppossé j'était brune il était blond et je passe les détails mais niveaux carractere sa faisait peur a qu'elle point on se ressembler on n'avais pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre c'est ca que j'adorer avant tout avec jasper il était toujours la pour moi et savait toujours quand il falait me faire rire ou quand j'avais simplement besoin d'une épaule pour pleuré et je ne savais pas comment le remecier du nombre de fois ou il a du suporter mes crise de larme mais je me promis que tout cela était fini une nouvelle bella était née plus forte et plus endurcie alors atention la fac mais bella arrive alors caché vous.

Le lendemain:

Alors que je me reveiller tout doucement un sourire se forma sur mon visage c'est aujourd'hui que commencer les cours aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer un apprentissage de la medecine et j'en était que plus impatiente. Je me preparer avec un fond de musique pour me motiver encore plus que je l'était déja, bon j'avoue que j'avais exagerer niveau sond de la stéréo surtout que se que j'écoute ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde. J'enfiler mon jean preferer il était trouer au niveau des genoux , je mit un tee-shirt à l'efigie des doors qui avait fait son temps et mes converses qui j'avoue avait fait la guerre aussi. je laisser mes cheveux long et mit un peut d'eye liner ,et voila enfin prête pour cette journée je ferme ma porte et direction le campus je suis tellement préssé de voir avec qui je vais etre et surtout les prof que je fait avoir.

Arrivé sur le campus, il a une vague estudiantine devant moi, les yeux equarquiller j'observe le nombre d'étudiant en medicine comme moi et la je me rend compte que je suis pas la seule motivé a sauver des vies meme a mon lycée il n'y avait pas autant de monde.

"-croyez en mon experience la plupart des eleve qui sont ici ne finiront pas leur 1er année et dans ceux qui resteront jusqu'a la fin la moitié ne passeront pas en 2eme année"

je sursaute et observe celui qui m'a enlever de ma contemplation du monde qui se trouver en face de moi, c'était un homme qui devait avoir la 30ene il m'observa amuser de ma surprise quand a sa prise de parole envers moi, il porter une blouse de chimie donc je supposer qu'il doit etre proffesseur.

"-oh, escusez-moi, il est vrai que l'on ne sait jamais vu je suis Monsieur Carlisle cullen et je vous aurez surment en cours magistraux* et en td* aussi."

il me tendit la main, alors que moi j'était toujours surprise de la gentillesse de ce prof c'est vrai on m'avait dit que en fac et surtout en medecine les prof en avait rien a faire que tu soit la ou pas qu'il ne se preocuper que de donner leur cour et que les etudiants les importer peu. Je me ressaisi et pris enfin la parole.

"- Je m'appelle Isabella swan mais je prefere bella." je rougis, peut etre ai-je était un peut familliere c'est vrai qu'est ce qu'il s'en fouter de mon surnom qu'elle débille je suis.

"-et bien bella, j'espere te revoir, je c'est que les autres professeur te paraitrons distant et froid avec les étudiants mais moi je mets un points d'honneur a etre gentils avec vous et surtout a faire attention a la bonne avancer de vos etude a près tout je suis la pour former de bon medecin et pas des machines a operer n'est-ce pas? je vais te laisser aller prendre ton emplois du temps et tout la paperasse administrave. si tu a le moindre probleme vien me voir.

-merci monsieur cullen."

il s'éloigna et je pris le chemin de mon enfer personnelle le secretariat, ben quoi c'est vrai sa devrait etre interdit attente aussi longues mais bon chacun son tour alors on attend et on souffre en silence. je mis en route mon ipod et mis mes orreillette pour souffrir en musique, je pris mon mal en patience jusqu'a ce que mon tour arrive enfin, une delivrance sans nom pour moi.

Quelque minute après etre sortie du secretariat je me decidait d'attendre devant l'amphi qui était destiner a acceuillir tout les futur ou non futur medecin qui c'était inscrit dans cette filière car pour la prè rentré les professeur voulait faire un petit discour explicatif de ce qui nous attendait cette année, en clair il aller nous border jusqu'a que l'on soit a point pour faire une bonne petite sieste enfin c'est toujours l'effet que me fond de long discour mes bon, j'entre dans l'amphi et m'installe dans le fond attendant que tout le monde soit la pour que les prof commence la discour durant cette attente je remis mes ecouteurs et observa tout ceux present dans l'amphi et ce qui i entrée, tout cela semblant très long je sortit mon carnet a dessin et me mis a dessiner tout ce qui me passer par la tête tout en observant de tant en tant la salle. C'est la que je le vis entrait si ce mec était une arme de destruction massive je crois que le pays qui le possederé ne pouvait que gagner grace a cette bombe. je l'observer de loin et me mis a le dessinner c'est cheveux dans un dessordre organiser comme si chacun avait sa place attitrer, c'est yeux d'un bleu vert magnifique voir envoutant son nez droit et fin et sa bouche oh mon dieux je crois que je v me lever pour voir si elle sont si douce qu'elle le pretende, je me rend compte qu'il me regarde aussi alors je baisse les yeux sur mon croquis et essaye de me changer les idées je change de feuille et decide de dessinner autre chose je fait un paysage quelquonque et je ne leve pas les yeux alors que j'ai senti quelqu'un se mettre a coté de moi. Je sens cette personne m'enlever un ecouteur et je decide de tourner la tete pour lui demander agressivement ce qu'il veut quand je me rend compte que c'est mr sexbombe qui veut me parler.

"-Bonjour ma belle, didonc il aurait du le dire quand on s'inscrit qu'il ya une beauté comme toi dans cette filière."

il me fit un clein d'oeil, ok donc je resume se mec a l'air arogant mais je le veut alors quesque fait bella la catastrophe.

"-Oui, tout comme il aurait du prevenir que l'on aurait afaire a des mec comme toi.

-devellope ton idée. me dit-il avec sont sourire en coin qui me fait le hair comme l'admirer encore plus

-arogant, imbus de toi meme, t'as l'air d'un don juan des temps moderne, oui trop peut pour moi.

-c'est qu'elle mord en plus j'adore cela

-dit-moi tu adorera toujours cela quand je t'aurais castré?

-ouh, terrain miné on dirait, alors quesqui t'empeche de montrer a quel point tu craque pour edward cullen, humm?

-qui est edward cullen? Toi? ne me dit pas que tu es comme cette acteur français, comment il s'appelle? Ah oui, alain dellon a parler de toi a la troisième personne c'est juste pathetique.

-d'habitude que je soit arrogant ou pathétique cela plait au fille.

-Ben tu voit je suis pas comme toute les filles que tu saute alors excuse-moi edward mais je crois que je vait plutot me concentré sur autre chose que ton cerveau, si tu en a un s'entend, qui ne doit pas depassé le QI d'un petit pois.

-Ouh, ca sa fait mal a mon pauvre petit coeur.

-Pourquoi tu as un coeur?, premiere nouvelle, c'est pas que tu me saoul mais c'est tout comme et puis ils vont commencer alors si tu pouvait te la fermer se serait cool.

-une vrai tigresse!"

puis il se retourna enfin vers les professeurs qui ont commencer a faire un discours long et soporifique, alors je fis comme a mon habitude je dessiner ensuite à la fin de leurs discours un des profs nous expliqua que nous etions libre tout le reste de la journé et que l'on se retrouverait le lendemain pour les vrai cours. J'attendais cela avec impatiente, pour me faire patienter vu que j'avais rendez-vous avec mon frere dans 1heure je visité vite fait le campus, arriver a la bibliothéque je percute quelqu'un, comme quoi je me diser aussi sa faisait lomgtemps que m'a poisse ne c'était pas levais les yeux pour voir ma victime et m'excuser quand je eu la mauvaise surprise de le voir encore.

"-Oh, mais c'est pas vrai tu me suis!...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour, voila je le met enfin mon premier chapitre.<strong>_

_**j'espere qu'il vous plaira dites moi se que vous en penser avec une petite reviews ce serait gentils**_

_**je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corrigés je suis un peu beaucoup over booké en se moments :DDD **_

_**à la prochaine :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2:

_Je levais les yeux pour voir ma victime et m'excuser quand j'eux la mauvaise surprise de le voir encore. _

_"-Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai tu me suis !... _

-j'aurais aimé te répondre que oui mais non, tu vois ma belle il n'y a que toi qui a droit à un accès à la bibliothèque.

-rho ! Que tu peux m'énerver !

-BELLA !un problème ?

Je me retourne pour voir celui qui a interrompu cette mini dispute et sauvé cullen d'une mort certaine que je lui aurai procuré en le tapant là où je pense, un sourire diabolique qui apparue sur mon visage.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda mon frère qui c'était approcher de nous

-rien, jazz.

-je connais ce regard ma belle ! dit-il en passant c'est bras sur mes épaules.

-hum, hum, tu sais que je suis toujours là et malgré que je t'énerve tu as le droit de me présenter à ton copain.

-Alors, la seule personne que je puisse te présenter c'est jasper mon jumeau et je ne sais pas où tu as était cherché ça mais je ne vois pas la présence d'un petit ami potentiel.

-Salut euh...

-Edward dit-il en serrant la main de mon jumeau

-ouais, on risque de bien s'entendre vu comment tu mes en rogne "easy".

-"easy" ?

-Oui, enfin bella mais j'aime bien l'appeler "easy" parce qu'elle est tout sauf facile comme fille et puis comme son prénom c'est Isabella au lieu de dire Isa je dis Isi sauf que je l'écris comme le mot "easy".

-Et bien après cette explication qui nous a valu a tous une bonne sieste, peut-on aller manger jazz.

-Bien sur tu te joint à nous ?

-Non, cela ira. dîmes-nous en cœur

-Merci, de ta proposition jasper je serai venu avec joie surtout s'il y a Isabella avec nous mais, mon frère et masoeur m'attend pour manger.

-oui et rose aussi nous attend alors jazz ramène ta gueule d'ange blond a deux neurones ici et toute suite.

-bon on va y aller sinon ses oreilles vont se mettre à fumer.

Alors que les deux grands nigauds partais dans un fou rire je m'enala vers le parking chercher après la moto de mon frère comme ça s'ils veulent continuer de rire à mes depends au moins je ne serai pas la pour supporter.

-"Easy" attend ! ! ! roh boude pas !

-je ne boude pas ! bon on n'y va !

-let's go ! !

Et me voilà accrocher à mon frère alors que je profitais de cet instant de pur adrénaline autant je préfère conduire une voiture autant quand je monte a moto avec mon frère c'est juste un pur moment de liberté.

Arrivé devant le restau on voit une rose qui marche de long en large devant le bâtiment.

-je t'avais dit que l'on serait en retard crétin !

-commence pas bella déjà que je vais me faire assassiner par rose alors que toi tu seras à mes côtés et que comme ce n'est pas toi qui conduit il ne t'arrivera rien.

-j'avoue cela a du bon d'être tellement nul dans la coordination de mouvement que l'on t'interdit de conduire une moto

-je on s'avança prudemment devant Rosalie en furie ce qui est assez effrayant alors je ne parle même pas de quand elle crie sur nous c'est juste terrifiant.

-JASPER WALTER SWAN TU AS VU A QUELLE HEURE TU OSES RAMENER T'ES FESSE CA FAITS 20 MINS QUE JE POIREAUTE COMME UNE CLOCHARDE DEVANT CE PUNAISE DE RESTAURANT TOUT CA PARCE QUE MONSIEUR A SUREMMENT PREFERE ALLER DRAGUER AU LIEU DE SE RAMENER A SONT RENDEZ-VOUS TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN.

-c'est ce que je n'arrete pas de lui répéter il n'est qu'un crétin.

Rosalie tourna la tête vers moi est ce calma.

-Bonjour bella, dit faut me le dire si tu as un problème de bagnole parce que la prochaine fois tu plantes ce débile qui te sert de jumeaux et comme ça on mangera entre fille

-eh, ça c'est une super bonne idée !

-euh, les filles je suis toujours là vous savez ! ! dit jasper en faisant de grands gestes

-ouais, encore la malheureusement. Dit rose dépité puis elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur du restau alors que moi j'éclatait de rire.

On s'installa à une table que je trouvais un peu trop grande quand on savait qu'on ne mangeait qu'à trois

-euh, rose, ils ont dû se planter il y a six places et on est trois.

-Wouah, bella vient de prouver qu'elle sait compter, qu'elle miracle ! s'exclama jasper

-toi le crétin tu devrais te taire et non bella ils ne se sont pas plantés en fait j'ai invité une personne que j'ai rencontrée à ce joindre à nous mais, comme il devait lui aussi mangé avec son frère et sa soeur j'ai proposé de tous se joindre ici comme cela on n'annulait aucun diner et on se voyai quand même.

-OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY. dîme-nous en même temps, ben quoi on est jumeau alors on est syncrho.

-quoi ça vous dérange ? ? ?

-non rose aucun problème pour moi et toi jazz ? ? ?

-aucun non plus ça me ferait plus de connaissance puis s'il a une soeur et bien...

-je t'arrête toute suite playboy ce mec me plait vraiment alors si tu gâches tout en draguant sa soeur je te tue dacuerdo ?

-compris rose pas de problème t'inquiète.

-oui ben justement... bon, installons nous ils ne vont pas tarder.

On continua à papoter quand tout à coup

-ROSE ! Rebonjour ma belle.

Un mec, non je dirais mieux un géant vert sûrement adepte du bodybulding s'approcha de nous à côté de lui une fille, qui ressemblait à un lutin de Noël trop mimi et qui avait l'air sympa et à côté d'elle... CULLEN.

-Oh ce n'est pas possible. Chuchotai-je

-un problème bella ? Rose me regarda avec un air bizarre

-rose, dit-je toujours à voix basse, je suis contente que tu sois tombé amoureuse mais, tu étais obligé de choisir le frère qui sert à ce crétin de cullen, hein ?

Rose éclata de rire.

-vraiment tu connais le frère d'Emmett, elle l'observa, on va bien s'amuser alors !

-oh rose je t'en prie ! ! ! !

Rien qu'au regard de rose et à celui de cullen je savais déjà que ce serait le pire diner que je n'ai jamais vécu, allez bella courage tu peux le faire, souffre en silence et ferme ta grande bouche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible.<strong>_

_**j'espère que vous alez aprécier ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite reviews :DDD**_

_**à la prochaine.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir, je met enfin le chapitre trois hihi_**

**_une personne (désoler pas eu le temps de verifier ton pseudo pour l'ecrire dans cette petite note :D)ma dit dans une review qu'il fallait que je mette des majuscule au prénom et je voulais la remercier car je n'avais pas remarqué que j'en n'avais pas mis donc merci et j'ai rectifier cette erreur dans ce chap._**

**_Je voulais dire aussi que ayant beaucoup de chose a faire je n'est pas eu le temps de verifier toute les fautes donc je m'en excuse encore._**

**_j'arrete de vous embeter avec mon monologue et je vous retrouve a la fin de ce chapitre :D_**

* * *

><p>Chap 3 :<p>

voilà un quart d'heure que se repas avait commencer et dans ma tête c'est Bagdad oh oui moi qui étrangle Rose et qui tue Cullen c'est tellement jouissif,j'étais dans mes pensé qui constituer a savoir comment désarmé mes deux bourreaux quand se petit lutin me coupa dans ma douce vengeance :

-euh, Bella ?

-Oui ?

-je t'es posé une question.

-Oh pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Elle rigola

-j'ai vu, je te demander sa te dit une séance shopping

-euh oui pourquoi pas.

-Cool donc avec Rose on disait...

-Attend, une minute, on va avec Rose ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il hors de question que je vienne, excuse moi mais je ne vois pas faire du lèche-vitrines avec une fille qui se conduit comme si elle était une petite fille voyait Mickey le jour de Noël rien que pour une vulgaire paire de chaussure de haute couture

-OH MY GOD ! crièrent Rose et Alice

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter le saint Graal des chaussures ! S'exclama Alice

-Elle a raison Bella tu abuses la, c'est chaussure sont le trophée de toute fille qui se respect ! Renchéri Alice.

-Eh bien, je doit pas être une fille qui se respecte ! Dit-je d'un ton complètement blasé

alors que les mecs étaient mort de rire les deux supo de Satan qu 'était Rose et Alice me regarder offenser par l'affront qu'elle on apparemment subit.

-Cette réaction ne m'étonne pas de toi Isabella ! Dit Edward dans la normal.

-Ben en même temps je préfère mon look que celui de Rose qui est surment un attrape trou du cul comme toi.

Puis-je me tourna vers Emmett.

-Dit-moi Emmett, Cullen a était adopté non ? Parce que autant toi et Alice vous êtes super, autant lui est tellement naze qu'il ne doit pas être de la famille.

C'est quand j'ai vu Edward se levait de table avec un regard assassin que je su a qu'elle point j'avais était trop loin a cette instant je ne pensait pas que ce repas allez changer beaucoup de chose entre Cullent et moi. Pendant que je l'observait partir du restaurant je m'en suis voulu je regarda Emmett et je sus l'ampleur de ma bourde malgré sont regard compatissant.

-Excusez le c'est un sujet sensible pour lui, Bella, tu ne doit pas culpabiliser tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était un enfant adopter.

-Je suis désoler, je m'excuserait au près de lui demain en cours.

-Bon, c'est pas tout cela mais il faut qu'au aille bosser nous. Dit-Rose

-Ouais Jazz tu me dépose a mon appartement s'il te plaît.

-OK Easy c'est partit.

Et voilà comment se repas catastrophe se termina avec un drame pas négligeable je m'en voulait tellement Jasper me déposa mais je ne pris pas la peine de l'inviter a rentrer je lui dit vite fait en revoir et je partit me morfondre sur mon lit parce que je peut être la pire des garce et j'étais sur que Rose m'en voudrait d'avoir gâcher se dîner si important pour elle.

Cela devait faire 1h que j'étais sur mon lit allonger a rien faire quand j'entendis un bruit sourd dans le couloir suivit de:

-Oh mon dieu oui, chérie dépêche toi sinon je crois que je te baise dans ce couloir.

Bizarre cette voix ne m'était pas inconnu.

-Oh tu peut je suis sur qu'il ne doit y avoir que cette fille qui met sa musique a fond le matin, cela lui apprendra a me réveiller a des heures pas possible.

-Hum, excitant dans un couloir j'ai jamais tenté !

-oh mon dieu, oui juste la Edward !

CULLEN oh je vais lui en donnais de me faire culpabiliser a celui-la et en même temps je me demande qui est sa conquête

-oh oui ma belle continu

Elle gloussa comme une petite groupie sa me donner envie de vomir.

-oh Juliette ma belle !

-euh, c'est Jessica

-désoler Jessica j'étais tellement pris dans mon truc dit moi ou et ta clé

-dans ma poche arrière vient la chercher

-coquine,hum

je décider de camoufler le bruit en mettant ma musique.

-VOILA COMME CA VOUS APPRENDRAIT PEUT ETRE QUE IL Y A DES LIT VOIR DES HOTELS POUR FAIRE CA!

-dépêchons de rentré Eddy-boy elle me fait flipper !

Je l'entendu rire puis plus rien, soulager de ne plus entendre toute cette mascarade que joue Cullen allias Dom Juan de mes fesses. Je ne sais pourquoi toute cette histoire me déranger sait vrai je lui doit rien, il ne me doit rien et c'est tout pourtant tout cela me déranger a un point inimaginable. Je décider d'étouffer tout cette connerie qui émaner de moi dans une aprem ballade,détente et goinfrerie de bonbon en tout genre le bonheur quoi. Je revins chez moi que quand je penser que c'était une heure décente pour dormir.

Le lendemain la même routine de la veille s'installa paisiblement si ce n'est que je fis exprès de mettre ma musique encore plus fort que d'habitude avec un sourire malsain qui disait prend ça dans tes oreille de bimbo pétasse. Je me prépara est je parti en route vers mon premier cour en amphi de l'année j'étais juste trop excité que ça commence.

« -BELLA !

-Oh non ! Pitié dite moi que je rêve qu'il ne va pas encore gâche ma journée !

-Bella je voulais m'excuser pour hier tu sais le dîner.

-Écoute moi bien Cullen, je ne prend pas tes excuses en compte parce que j'en n'ai simplement rien

a foutre par contre je voulais que tu sache que moi aussi je voulais m'excuser d'avoir était une garce mais oh final je ne le regrette pas es tu sait pourquoi ?

Il me regarda avec un froncement de sourcil

-Non je sais pas mais tu es excitante quand tu es en colère !

-Oh vraiment aussi excitante que Jessica qui est tellement bandante que ta faillit te la faire dans le couloir et juste a coté de ma porte qui plus est dire que je culpabilisé d'avoir était aussi méchante avec toi mais en faite tu n'es qu'un sale menteur qui sait bien jouer une putain de comédie pour faire culpabilisé les gens tu peut pas savoir a qu'elle point je te hais Cullen !

-Eh bien, on se calme par ici je ne voudrais pas que tu te casse la main parce que tu auras tapé dans ce jeune homme Bella !

-Professeur Cullen ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre c'est juste qu'il me met sur les nerfs des que je le vois !

-Bella je connais ce jeune homme et je te comprend parfaitement !

-Papa, je peut me débrouiller tu sais !

-PAPA ?

Mon cerveau réfléchi a toute vitesse le Professeur Cullen+Edward Cullen... Mais bien sur que suis-je bête.

-Oh je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement désoler !

-pas grave Bella..

Il me regarda avec ce genre de regard bienveillant d'un père.

-C'est vraiment incroyable que vous soyez le père d'un trou du cul pareil... Oh pardon ! désoler c'est sortie tout seul vraiment je voulais pas vous dire...

-Pas de problème on me le dit souvent ! Il éclata de rire et je le rejoignit dans son hilarité.

-Je vois que je dérange donc au revoir !

Après avoir dit cette phrase d'un ton sec Edward parti d'un pas résigne

-il a toujours était lunatique Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour lui .

Je l'observait partir en fronçant les sourcils

-vous avait surment raison je crois que je vais aller en cour

-sage décision jeune demoiselle est il me semble que se cour est avec moi alors allons-y !

je lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'amphi, le chemin se fit dans un silence qui n'était pas gênant.

Je suivit sont cour comme si c'était le messie qui me parler et je fus comme ça toute la journée

en rentrant chez moi j'ai essayer de réfléchir au comportement plus qu'étrange d'Edward mais je ne comprenais toujours pas alors je lassais tomber et parti dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me souciais d'un connard dans sont genre franchement il est odieux avec moi et je m'inquiète pour lui Swan tu as un gros problème vraiment, c'est sur cette dernière pensé que je m'endormis jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VOILA, <em>**

**_dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé et si vous avez des questions ou des recomendation je suis toute ouie, votre avis est le bien venu merci._**

**_je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine :DD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir, (se cache) _**

**_alors voila je vais pire que impardonable car j'ai pas vraiment eu du temps a moi cette semaine donc je vous mes un chapitre baclé (désolllllléééé) et puis il est pas vraiment grand j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié quand même, j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes. donnez moi votre avis et puis si cela vous dit (et si j'ai du temps lol) je pense faire un POV d'edward a voir :DD_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>Chap 4 :<p>

après une semaine de cours intense je profiter de se petit week-end mérite et passé un peu de temps avec ma sœur et Alice qui est vraiment sympa malgré sont coté fashion victime. On n'était samedi et ce la faisait a peu près 1 heure que j'étais rentré de cette journée folle entre boutique et...boutique ouais juste passionnant, il devait être maintenant 20heures et je décide de me prendre une douche mérité après celle ci je mis mon pyjama et entendit trois coup porté a ma porte. J'ouvris celle-ci et qu'elle fus ma surprise de trouver l'homme qui ne me parle plus, et je ne m'en plaint pas au contraire, depuis 1 semaine.

-Que me veut tu Cullen ?

-Je...je veut seulem-ment te parlé ma Bella !

-OK, alors décidément la vodka et pas pour toi va décuvé ailleurs Edward !

-Non, attend je veut juste te dire à qu'elle point tu es une garce ensorceleuse !

-mais bien sur tu as a tout a fait raison

-bien sur que j'ai raison tu sais tu m'obsède et pour que sa arrive au grand Edward Cullen d'être obsédé par une fille c'est qu 'elle lui a jeté un sort alors je te demande expressément de sortir de ma putain de tête et toute suite espèce de salle empêcheuse de tourné en rond !

-Edward tu va te calmer direct c'est pas parce que tu es complètement bourré que je vais être plus compatissante tu peut te foutre un doigt dans le cul pour que je compatisse a ta putain de soit disant douleur qui j'en suis sur n'existe pas, tu prend une fille tu la baise et tu la jette alors vient pas me dire que tu commence a boire rien que parce que je t'obsède c'est des grosse connerie !

Alors que j'observai sa réaction a mon discours il soupira fortement

-Bella je...

Et il tomba par terre.

-OH MON DIEU ! Edward est-ce que cava ?

-Je t'ai euuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Espèce de gamin sans cervelle !

-Avoue, dit-il a rapprochant c'est lèvre contre les miennes, que tu te soucis de moi, avoue que moi aussi je t'obsède.

Puis il m'embrassa, d'abord sous le choque je ne répondit pas a son baiser puis je repris conscience du moment et je commence a me débattre et a le frapper.

-tu as juste perdu la tête, espèce de malade je te permet pas de me toucher ! Ça en n'est trop j'appelle Emmett !

-Attend une petite minute toi ! comment tu as le numéro d'Emmett.

-Depuis que t'es trop aveugle pour voir que lui et Rose sont ensemble triple buse.

-calme toi ma tigresse !

il rigola.

-Tu arrête toute de suite avec t'es ma je c'est pas quoi je suis pas a toi je ne t'appartient pas !

Je pris mon portable est appela Emmett, il me dit qu'il arrivé et que je devait pas m'inquiétai.

Pas m'inquiétai il est marrant lui c'est pas lui qui risque de se faire violet par un mec complètement bourré.

_Avoue que tu refuserait pas une partie de jambe en l'air avec le futur docteur sexy._

Lâche moi saleté de conscience, tu en dis des connerie. Et voilà que je me parle a moi même non mais qu'elle connerie sérieux.

Emmett arriva quelque minute plu tard pour reprendre sont frère, et je pu enfin essayer de dormir même si j'étais tout a fait troubler par sont geste, sont baiser et son discours qui ne faisait que tourné en boucle dans ma tête. Et puis je ne peu pas le nié même si sont haleine chargé d'alcool était repoussante ses lèvre douce était... Ola on se réveille Bella arrête de dire des connerie ta vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Je me réveille le lendemain sans aucune idée de quand ai-je réussi a m'endormir je décide de ne pas rester inactive aujourd'hui et je me balade dans la ville alors que je m'approche du bar ou j'avais décider de me poser pour lire et boire un vers on me héla.

-BELLA !

-Tient qu'est que tu fait ici toi !

-je doit te parler c'est important !

-mouais comme si c'est nécessaire qu'on se parle

-Bella s'il te plaît juste 5 minute

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila, j'espere que le prochain sera un peut plus grand et un peu moins baclé mais cela devrais aller :D<em>**

**_laisser moi vos reviews et dites moi se que vous penser d'un petit POV d'edward :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello!_**

**_je m'excuse car ayant eu beaucoup de chose a faire car je passer mon code hier d'ailleur je l'ai eu!_**

**_mais je voulais absolument vous poster un chapitre se soir :DD donc il est cour mais j'ai essayer de pas trop mettre de suspens le prochain sera surement un POV de Mister Edward Cullen!_**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

><p><em>-BELLA !<em>

_-Tient qu'est que tu fait ici toi !_

_-je doit te parler c'est important !_

_-mouais comme si c'est nécessaire qu'on se parle _

_-Bella s'il te plaît juste 5 minute_

Chap 5 :

-Et si je veut pas ?

-S'il te plaît !

-OK ? Dit se que tu as a me dire, allez ta 5min montre en main !

Alors que j'attendais se qu'il voulais me dire j'observais ma montre en même temps.

-tu perd du temps a me regarder comme un abruti tu sait ?

-Bella,tu sait se que je veut te dire

-alors pourquoi t'es la si tu sais que je sais ?

-parce que je veut savoir se que tu en pense

-Arrête de m'embrouiller Sam, défendre l'autre abruti et tout a ton honneur mais tu ne fera pas avaler qu'il se sens mal a cause de se qu'il a fait !

-Bella, écoute au moins ses raisons !

-Écoute je connais très bien ses raisons alors pas la peine de me les répéter c'est bon !

-Très bien tu le regrettera Isabella tu le sait qu'il est déterminer a te revoir !

-c'est sa, oh et bien sur je te dit pas a une prochaine fois n'est ce pas !

Je le regarder en souriant hypocritement et il parti rageur, ben quoi je fait se que je veut et si j'ai pas envie de parler de cette imbécile de Jared alors je n'en parlerais pas c'est tout, c'est pas possible il se sont donnait le mot pour m'emmerder aujourd'hui. Je regarda le deuxième perturbateur de mon moment de paix venir vers avec se sourire narquois a trois franc.

-Bonjour, Isabella !

-Oh ! Cullen dit-moi tu a bien décuvé hier après être parti de chez moi ?

-Comment sait-tu que j'étais bourré hier ?

il me regarda incrédule.

-Hello ! Tu as entendu la fin de ma phrase d'avant je cite « après être parti de chez moi ? » fin de citation !

-Je...j'ai... je suis allez chez toi ?

-me dit pas que tu t'en rappelle pas Cullen !

-et bien pour tout te dire je...

-OH MY GOD ! J'éclatais de rire. Tu ne te souviens de rien c'est juste trop marrant.

-Pourquoi c'est si drôle ?

-Parce que tu ne te rappel pas de se que tu m'as dit et moi je m'en souvient trèèèèès bien même alors J'AI LE POUVOIR !

-Ce que je t'ai dit ne m'intéresse pas !

Il bouder se qui me fi redoubler de rire

-Tu en n'es vraiment sur Edward ! Tu veut vraiment pas savoir pourtant se que tu m'as dit était très intéressant !

-Oh Bella cesse de me torturer je t'en pris !

-Ok je te le dit a condition que tu arrête de me taquiner pendant 1 semaine que tu arrête de me draguer pendant 1 semaine et si tu fait un effort pour faire genre on s'entend bien devant Rose et Emmett, ok ?

-Ok, j'accepte ! Alors qu'est-je dit ou fait ?

J'éclatai de rire

-Quoi ?

-tu crois réellement que je vais te le dire et que du coup j'aurais plus aucun moyen pression pour te faire respecter mes condition tu le sera a la fin de la semaine Cullen !

Je me leva.

-BELLA ! tu es méchante avec moi tu le sais sa n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai le pouvoir Cullen ! Et c'est tellement jouissif tu peut pas savoir a qu'elle point !

Et je parti en rigolant de plus en plus, il m'a entonnement égailler ma journée et j'étais pressé de voir comment cette semaine aller se dérouler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila! dites moi se que vous en penser. Merci a toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction! <em>**

**_Je m'excuse des fautes d'ortographe (comme d'habitude) :DD_**

**_Je vous laisse et je vous dit a jeudi prochaine les filles (et les gars si les mecs me lise on ne sait jamais) :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir, voici le chapitre POV d'Edward._**

**_Je remercie La Ch'tite Emmerdeuz qui a corriger se chap :D_**

**_je vous laisse lire,_**

**_Bisous._**

* * *

><p>Chap. 6 :<p>

POV EDWARD :

Dois-je me présenter ? Non, je ne pense pas je suis une « légende » dans la fac. Le serial baiseur de tout les temps. Je repensais à toutes ces filles qui, l'espace d'un temps, d'une nuit, d'une heure, une minute on crût dans leur tête qu'elles pourraient me changer, qu'elles pourraient me prouver que j'étais capable d'aimer l'une d'elle pour la vie et ça, ça me fait bien marrer. Comme si j'étais réellement capable de sentiment. Je pensais que, dans toute ma triste vie, les seules femmes que j'ai aimées sont ma mère et ma sœur Alice. Ma petite et extravagante sœur. Je ne compte plus le nombre de frasque débile et de partie de shopping qu'elle m'a fait supporter mais je ne peux pas lui dire non car elle a ce regard agaçant qui vous fait comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler. Ma vie n'est pas très joviale ni différente d'un gars qui profite de la vie et des plaisirs de la chair je ne suis qu'un homme je ne peux résister à une jolie femme.

Toujours dans mes pensées je décide de me préparer pour une nouvelle partie de sex, drug and rock'n'roll. Je décidais aujourd'hui de ne pas non plus abuser sur l'alcool demain je devais voir ma mère au matin et je sais à quel points ça la désole de voir son fils avec une gueule de bois et une tête de « j'ai pris mon pied hier soir ». Demain elle n'aura que la tête...ben oui je ne peux pas faire des concessions pour tout. Je sors du loft que mon père m'a acheté et rentre dans ma voiture.

-C'est parti !

Alors que ma soirée commençait relativement bien, j'essayais de repérer une proie tout en m'envoyant des shoots de vodka alterné par une bière.

-Il n'y a rien ce soir ! Murmurais-je pour moi même

-Encore la même chose Monsieur ?

-Oui, envois.

J'avais décidé de ne pas aller à mon endroit habituel, grossière erreur ! Je continuais à boire en ne trouvant rien à me mettre sous la dent, alors je partais dans mes sombres pensées.

-Pour boire autant, pour avoir cette tête vous devez avoir eu une déception amoureuse, non ?

Je riais

-Moi, une déception amoureuse, c'est mais alors pas du tout mon style !

-Oh, vous êtes plus baise sans lendemain.

-Exactement et apparemment ce soir il n'y a rien. Tu as l'air déçu je te préviens : je ne suis pas de la jaquette !

Il ria avec moi.

-Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas de ce bord la, non c'est juste que d'habitude mon regard de serveur et mes années d'expérience ne me trompe jamais et je pensais que votre tête traduisait une femme qui vous mal mène.

-Oh, il y a bien...

-Si vous ne voulez pas en parler ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Non, au contraire, il y a cette fille a la fac du genre beauté fatal elle a un de ses caractère. Je souris en pensant à Bella. En fait, je crois qu'aucune fille ne m'a remis en place comme elle le fait ! D'habitude, je ne me laisse pas désarçonner par une fille difficile à draguer mais elle, elle ne se laisse pas faire, j'adore ça et en même temps ça m'énerve !

Il ria.

-Ne te moque pas.

-Je peux vous tutoyer ?

-Je le fait bien moi alors vas-y !

-Je ne me moque pas de toi c'est juste que pour un mec pas adepte de l'amour tu es bien amoureux !

-Moi ! Je ne crois pas non !

-Réfléchis, tu penses à elle, elle t'énerve mais en même temps tu adore ça, tu ne peux pas te passer de la voir une journée : tu es amoureux !

-Mouais, j'y crois pas, donnes moi une tournée de vodka !

-C'est toi le patron !

-Dis-moi tu t'appelles comment ?

-Sam.

-Edward, eh bien Sam je pense revenir. Riais-je

-C'est avec plaisir que je te servirais.

Je continuais à boire, quitte à ne pas baiser autant se bourrer la gueule, sauf qu'au bout d'un moment Sam m'aida à reprendre un taxi tellement j'étais saoul, j'ai donné l'adresse de la fac et ensuite je me suis réveillé dans mon lit.

Avec un marteau piqueur qui s'éclate dans mon crâne, j'essaye de me lever et cours jusqu'à mes toilettes, vous me croyez si je vous dis que plus jamais je ne boirais de l'alcool de ma vie ? Un rire tonitruant raviva mon mal de crane.

-Silence, dieu ayez pitié de moi !

-Trop tard Ed, à mon avis, il a décidé que tu étais un cas désespéré et a abandonné.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle Emmett j'en suis tordu de rire.

-Tu es tordu tout court, tu te souviens de ta nuit ?

-Nope, et toi tu sais quoi de ma nuit ?

Il me regarda avec un drôle d'air.

-Quoi tu m'as trouvé en train de faire une partie de scrabble avec un singe savant en pleine rue ?

-Euh non, mais si tu le fait je ne veux pas rater ce jour ce serait hilarant de te voir faire battre par un singe au scrabble !

-EMETT !

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Note pour moi : ne pas crier.

-OK, j'arrête. Je ne dirais qu'une chose et écoute moi bien, un conseil dès que tu vois Bella présente lui tes excuses et remercie la parce qu'elle a été sympa avec toi hier.

-Bella ?

-Oui mais ne m'en demande pas plus, elle ne m'a rien dit appart que tu as abusé de la vodka et que je devrais t'inscrire aux alcooliques anonymes ou alors t'emmener en thérapie parce que ton cas est grave.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ais-je fais, je me souviens pas avoir vu Bella.

-Ben ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai retrouvé devant chez elle à lui dire que c'était une méchante fille. Quand tu m'as vu tu as dit que j'étais le grand méchant loup, je savais que je te traumatisais mais à ce point là ça m'épate !

Il explosa de rire.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Em.

- Ca risque d'être difficile.

- Dégages.

-Oh et avant que je parte, maman arrive dans 30min, bonne chance petit frère !

-Attends, aide moi je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état !

-Je pensais que je devais dégager ?

-Em, je ne vais pas te supplier !

-C'est une idée.

Il explosa de rire en m'aidant à me lever.

10 minute avant l'arrivé de ma mère j'étais assis sur mon fauteuil avec une tête assez présentable. Enfin quand tu t'es pris la plus grande gueule de bois de ta vie, avec Emmett assis en face qui se foutais de ma gueule.

-Edward ?

-Dans le salon maman !

-Bonjour mon garçon.

Elle me fit la bise à ses yeux j'ai compris qu'elle avait encore vu le désastre que je suis. Je vis qu'elle était déçu car encore une fois je me suis bourré la gueule.

-Emmett ? Que fais-tu là ?

-J'aide mon frère maman.

-Em ! Je l'avais dit fort, je ne voulais pas que ma mère entende j'avais honte de moi, honte de mon comportement, ma mère me regarda avec ce genre de regard qui vous dit que vous êtes un déchet, que vous faites souffrir votre famille alors que celle-ci ne fait que vous aider et vous aimer.

-Chéri, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, ton père et moi rénovons la chambre d'ami.

-Tu fais encore des folies maman.

- Oh, ne dit pas que tu regrettes ma folie, dit-elle en montrant mon loft complètement redécoré par ses soins.

-J'adore ta folie.

Nous discutâmes 1heure puis elle parti car mon père l'attendait.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais me balader en ville.

-Oh, Rose m'a dit que Bella fait souvent ça le week-end peut être que tu la verras.

-Pourquoi Bella vient dans la discussion ?

-Avoue Ed tu l'aime bien !

- Lâche-moi Em !

-C'est pas un non.

Il ria face à ma tête, je hais mon frère.

-Dégages vieux.

-Ok, je pars.

Il parti aussitôt et je me préparai pour aller prendre un bol d'air. Arrivé près d'un café, je vis le barman d'hier, j'hésitais à l'appeler pour le remercier, en l'observant je vis qu'il discutait et que ce n'était pas une discussion calme. Je le regardais partir et me tourna vers la table où il était juste avant et je vit Bella dessus, alors il connait Bella elle n'avait pas l'air de le porter dans son cœur, je m'avance vers elle pour entamer la discussion et surtout pour m'excuser puisque d'après mon frère j'ai merdé, je ne pensais pas que cette discussion aller m'en apprendre beaucoup, je pense que cela aurait pu être agréable sauf qu'au milieu j'eu un flash de ma soirée et je me suis rappelé exactement ce que je lui avais dit ou plutôt avoué. Perturbé par cette info, je ne réussis pas à argumenter pour ne pas arriver à la catastrophe qui suivit, j'ai accepté un pari mais pas avec n'importe qui. Quand j'ai dit oui je savais d'hors et déjà que j'allais perdre, je savais déjà que je ne saurais pas la vérité sur cette soirée, mais pire encore je savais déjà que cette histoire allais me montrer une partie de moi que je ne voulais pas avouer, une partie de moi que j'avais enfouis et que je n'avais pas envie de reconnaître.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez bisous :D<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour, *se cache*_**

**_Oui j'ai abuser mais je n'ai pas pu vous mettre le chapitre avant entre les concerts de mon groupe de rock, les cours, etc... (enfin bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie lol) mais je l'ai mis hihi encore merci a ma correctrice._**

**_Merci et j'espere qu'il va vous plaire._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>CHAP7 :<p>

POV BELLA

Deux jours sont passés après ma rencontre avec Edward au café, j'étais là, dans cette rue que je ne pensais plus voir, alors que les cours de l'après-midi on été annulé. Dans ma tête je haïssais les profs qui ne sont pas venus car s'ils avaient été présents je ne serais pas là en train d'hésiter. Dois-je y aller ? Je ne sais pas. Mon esprit est tiraillé par cette envie de le revoir et le dégout de me retrouver dans cet endroit alors que je continuais mon monologue intérieur la porte tant redoutée s'ouvrit sur Sam.

-Bella ? Alors tu es venu ?

Je ne répondis pas je me concentrais sur un point derrière lui.

-Bella ? Dis quelque chose tu m'inquiète !

Je le regardais et ensuite fixais l'homme qui était avec lui.

-Bonjour, Isabella !

-Dan, tu la connais ?

Sam nous regardais alternativement alors que moi je me demandais comment lui connaissait le fameux Dan.

-Oui je l'ai connu peu de temps avant mon procès. Tu sais, celui qui m'a proclamé innocent faute de preuve sur mon compte.

Il me fixait en disant cela comme pour me rappeler mon erreur.

-Comment tu l'as connu Sam ?

Les seuls mots que j'ai prononcé et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas ma voix que ce n'était pas moi qui m'exprimais.

-Et bien avec Jake on l'a rencontré la dernière fois que nous sommes retournés à Forks. Il tournait autour de ton ancien lycée. on s'est mis à parler et comme il habitais ici à l'origine on continué à se parler c'est tout.

Je ne dis plus rien, je me retournais et repris la route mais dans le sens inverse, je marchais de plus en plus vite en n'écoutant pas Sam crier après moi. Alors que les larmes coulaient, je décidais de me rendre à l'adresse où Emmett m'a dit se trouver avec Rose aujourd'hui.

Arrivée devant cette villa, je sonnais comme une folle sauf que la personne qui répondit n'était pas celle que je pensais voir en premier.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu es chez moi ?

-Je... désolée Edward je ne voulais pas te déranger Emmett m'a dit que lui et ma sœur serait ici, vraiment désoler.

Je lui tourner le dos en éclatant en sanglot, Edward me pris dans ses bras pour ne pas que je m'en aille.

-Non ! Bella ne part pas, oui ils sont ici, ils sont partis faire des courses ils ne devraient pas tarder. Entre.

Je le suivi en lui faisant un pauvre sourire pas convaincant du tout mais il ne dit rien.

-Bella, tu veux en parler ?

-Non, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre désolée de te déranger, tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

- Non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle.

-N'empêche tu as perdu le pari.

Ma tentative d'humour échoua lamentablement.

-Je me fiche de ce pari, c'est toi qui compte en ce moment, rien d'autre.

-La crevette vient ici que je te tape.

Emmett entra dans le salon au même moment ou il prononça sa phrase, je le regardais et éclatais encore une fois en sanglot.

-BELLA ! Rose vient ici, ta sœur n'est pas bien.

-Ma sœur mais elle n'est pas la ma... Bella ! Oh mon dieu que ce passe t-il ?

-Rose, je...je l'ai vu ! Il est devenu ami avec Sam ! Je l'ai vu et il m'a vu. Il sait que je suis ici !

-Oh mon dieu !

POV EDWARD

Je ne comprenais plus rien, alors que Rose se jeta avec désespoir sur Bella comme si elle voulait la protéger de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Celui qu'elle a apparemment vu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi Sam avait quelque chose avoir dans toute cette histoire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu.

-Que t'a t'il dit Bella ?

-Rien enfin que des sous-entendus je ne suis pas restée longtemps quand je l'ai vu.

-Bien, il ne sait pas où tu habites ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais tu le sais qu'il est plein de ressources la preuve avec le procès.

-Je vais le détruire !

-Rose, tu ne peux rien faire !

-Euh ! Je crois que Eddy et moi on ne comprend plus rien !

-Arrête de m'appeler Eddy !

-Bella c'est à toi de savoir si tu veux leur dire !

Bella secoua vivement la tête.

-Bien. Rose tourna la tête vers moi. Edward je ne veux pas que ma sœur reste seule ça te dérange de l'héberger ? Je n'ai plus de place et ce serait trop loin de la fac de toute façon.

-Bien sur, pas de problème.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas déranger Edward !

-Bella tu ne me dérange pas !

-Et puis tu n'es plus en sécurité chez toi Bella. Je vais prévenir Jasper, Emmett tu viens ou tu restes ?

-Je viens avec toi, Bella donnes tes clés de ton appart', on va te ramener des affaires.

-Waouh, chéri tu ne m'avais pas habitué à être aussi intelligent dans les moments critiques !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Rosie !

Bella leur donna les clés et ils partirent.

-Edward, excuses-moi d'envahir ton espace, je ne voulais pas. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas alors je me ferais toute petite.

Ce qu'elle me dit me brisa le cœur sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais mal, qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime pas me faisait mal.

-Tu dis des bêtises Bella, je t'aime bien même un peut trop. Chuchotai-je.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Je l'observais, elle était partie ailleurs, dans un autre monde qui la protégeait de tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Cela m'intriguait, je voulais tout savoir d'elle le meilleur comme le pire. Je voulais la guérir de toutes ses blessures. Cette fille m'intriguait au plus haut point.

Bella qui est tu ? Que t'es t'il arrivé pour que tu puisses être à ce point effrayée par l'avenir ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila j'espere qu'il vous a plus!<em>**

**_reviews :D merci et à la prochaine _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou, oui je sais j'ai encore pris du temps mais comme je l'expliquer la derniere fois j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire et donc je ne peut pas promettre la regularité de mes chap parcontre je promet que je n'abandonnerait pas cette histoire.**_

_**Je voudrait remercier ma corectrice qui apris du temps entre ses revisions pour corriger mes horribles fautes *honteuse* j'avoue que je ne fait jamais atention a mes fautes:D**_

_**je vais vous laissez lire se chapitre plein d'emotion et de suspens hihihi Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

><p>CHAP 8 :<p>

POV BELLA :

Je restais dans mon monde. Un monde où plus aucun de mes soucis ne m'atteignais, où je ne voyais pas Edward observer la pauvre loque humaine que j'étais devenue. Il ne sait pas lui, il ne sait pas à quel point la vue de cet homme me renvois à mon passé, il ne sait pas à quel point celui-ci me fais souffrir, il ne sait pas à quel point il me manque, il ne sait pas à quel point ça me manque ces quelque mois d'insouciance où il adorait me mettre en rogne. Alors il m'observe avec cette lueur dans les yeux, celle que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Des fois, je me dis que c'est de la pitié mais je sais à quoi ça ressemble la pitié alors ça ne peut pas être cela. Ce qu'il a dans les yeux, cette lueur étrange que je n'arrive pas à saisir, je n'ose pas sortir d'ici. Je me sens tellement en sécurité même les cours je n'arrive pas a y aller : c'est trop dur. J'ai peur qu'il m'attende à la sortie d'un cours. Il reste là, à mes coté. J'ai beau lui dire, il ne veut pas, il reste et il attend, il attend quoi ? Je ne sais pas que je revive ? Je ne sais plus comment on fait, alors encore une fois je lui répète de ma voix rauque vu que je ne l'utilise que rarement ces temps-ci :

-Edward ! Vas en cour !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie et puis s'il n'y a pas la petite chieuse que tu es avec moi ce n'est pas drôle !

-Edward...

-Non, Bella ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais non ! Tu le sais que je peux te protéger au cas où il t'arrive un truc. Et puis la fac c'est sécurisé ! Il ne peut rien t'arriver là-bas !

Cette discussion qui revient toujours, fini à chaque fois par mon silence et le soupir d'Edward.

-Bella ! Parle-moi ! Je veux t'aider ! Je ne veux que ton bien !

Aucune réponse de ma part, puis-je lui raconter ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur, peur de tout ce qui m'entoure...

POV EDWARD :

Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus la regarder à ne rien faire, à ne pas se battre. Plus le temps passe et plus elle s'enfonce dans son désespoir et je ne peux admettre cet état de fait. Je veux l'aider mais elle ne veut pas, alors je l'observe. J'ai découvert que j'adore l'observer. Elle est encore plus belle sans son maquillage sombre. Je l'observe inlassablement, j'observe ses magnifiques cheveux brun qu'elle a attaché en un chignon lâche, j'adore observer ses magnifiques yeux marrons mais ils ont perdu cette lueur malicieuse qu'elle a quand elle me lance un défi ou quand elle est fière de sa répartie. Bella, la vrai Bella me manque, la voir vulnérable comme cela me fais peur, je me rends compte que cette fille est bien plus pour moi, moi qui voulais seulement une nouvelle conquête je me rends compte que j'ai trouvé bien plus que cela dans cette fille si douce, aimante et pourtant elle a toujours une phrase à vous balancer quand on l'agace. J'ai peur que cette histoire ait cassé ma Bella... je sais ce n'est pas un jouet mais la elle me fait franchement peur ! J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il lui a fait, j'aimerai tellement le trouver est le tabasser pour avoir fait du mal à cette fille. Je continuais à l'observer et comme chaque jour elle éclata en sanglot alors je m'approche doucement et je la prends dans mes bras. Je lui sors des phrases réconfortantes, toujours les mêmes, je sais que cela ne l'aide pas mais c'est tout se que je peux faire, elle m'observe.

-Je...je voudrais tout te dire Edward...Mais puis-je réellement te faire confiance ?

-Bien sûr tu le peux ! je ne veux que ton bien j'aimerais tellement t'aider !

-Cette histoire n'est pas facile et je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes, d'accord ?

-Oui, tu peux tout me dire !

-Alors voilà...

POV BELLA (Flashback 12 ans)

Aujourd'hui, journée banale au collège (je ne sais pas vraiment le système scolaire des États-Unis donc je fais comme je peux :-D). La cloche de fin de journée sonne. Jessica, l'une de mes amies s'approche de moi.

-Bella, tu viens on va se rassembler comme d'hab.

-Non merci Jess. J'ai promis à mon père de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui

Mensonge, je ne lui avais pas promis mais en ce moment les filles me tapaient un peu sur les nerfs. Elles commençaient à faire leurs ragots et je déteste ça. Et puis je voulais absolument montrer ma note de biologie à mon père : il sera fier de moi.

-Pas grave, une prochaine alors.

-Oui, oui. À demain.

Je me dépêche pour ne pas rater le bus scolaire, alors que je monte dedans je trouve que le voyage est plus long que d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais malgré le fait d'être pressé de rentrer j'ai l'impression qu'il faut absolument que j'aille à ma maison maintenant. Comme si j'y allais y découvrir quelque chose d'important… Arrivée devant chez moi, je décide de faire le moins de bruit possible pour que mon père ait la surprise de ma rentrée à la maison. Puis, j'ai entendu ce bruit, il m'a glacé le sang, alors j'ai décidé de me cacher, puis j'ai entendu ce dialogue qui m'a complètement paralysée.

_-Tu croyais que je ne me vengerais pas tu n'es pas capable de tenir une promesse et tu pensais que j'allais t'oublier !_

_-Dan calme toi ce n'est pas une solution non plus ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire réfléchis 5min. Si tu veux je te donne ce que tu veux tout de suite il n'y a aucun problème tu le sais cela._

_-Va te faire Charlie je pensais que tu voulais me soutenir et toi tout ce que tu as fait c'est m'enfoncer ! Tu le savais que si j'avais fait cela c'était pour son bien, elle le méritait et tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais à m'enfuir et que tu me donnerais le fric nécessaire et rien tu m'as juste dénoncé tu n'es qu'une pourriture !_

_-NON DAN !_

Puis juste un bruit, un cri, le bruit d'un arme à feu, dans un élan de stupidité et de courage, je suis sortie de ma cachète et j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte. L'homme qui s'appelait Dan apparemment m'a entendu. Je le savais car je me suis retournée et je l'ai vu m'observer. J'allais tout raconter au voisin pour qu'il m'aide. Ni Rose, ni Jasper n'était à la maison alors que je racontais que je l'avais vu s'enfuir de la fenêtre. Je l'ai montré au voisin. Celui-ci a appelé le poste de police et a appelé ma sœur qui était au lycée. Elle est arrivée avant les collègues de mon père qui étaient le shérif du compté. Elle avait pris Jasper en passant quand ils sont rentrés Rose a accouru vers moi, en pleurs, c'est la seule et unique fois où je l'ai vu pleurer. Elle me disait toujours que si elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments c'est parce qu'après le départ de ma mère elle a du la remplacer et que donc elle devait se montrer forte pour nous. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour cela alors là dans cette situation incroyable la seule chose que j'ai pu lui dire c'est :

-Merci, Rose. Papa est fier parce que tu es une bonne Maman.

Elle a encore plus éclaté en sanglot.

Après les flics nous ont emmenés au commissariat pour que je fasse ma déposition. Quelques jours plus tard c'était l'enterrement de mon père. Je l'ai vu, il était à observer la mise en terre, je me suis mise à pleurer, à hurler. Ils ont tous regardé dans la même direction que moi. Les quelques collègues de mon père ont couru après lui et on réussi a l'attrapé. Après une enquête, le procès s'est déroulé normalement. Notre avocat était sur et certain de gagné vu mon témoignage sauf que, cet enflure a réussi à corrompre les personnes qu'il fallait et s'en est sorti sans rien. Il n'a pas payé pour son meurtre. Et, aujourd'hui, j'essaye d'éponger tant bien que mal cette blessure...

POV EDWARD (aujourd'hui)

Je regardais ma belle choqué. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait souffert à ce point. Je ne savais pas a quel point cet homme avait été cruel avec elle. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point elle a pu être blessée. Je la serrais plus fort contre moi. Dans un sens, je connaissais cette douleur qu'elle avait. Celle de perdre un parent. Je sais à quel point cela fait mal. Mais elle, elle a vu pire, elle a vu la mort de cet être et cela ne peut être que traumatisant. Surtout pour une enfant de 12 ans ! Et d'un coup, tout se débloquait dans ma tête : sa méfiance envers les gens, la protection de Rose envers elle. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on voit Bella et Rose ensemble on voit plus une mère et sa fille, que deux sœurs. Je n'osais pas demander à Bella, et sa mère ? Qu'elle rôle elle a eu dans cette histoire ? Elle du lire dans mes pensées car avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras elle me dit :

-Ma mère s'est rappelée de notre existence et a répondu au juge qui lui a appris qu'elle avait la garde désormais. Elle nous a récupéré mais elle n'avait plus le rôle de mère et elle l'avait bien vu alors elle a laissé Rosalie prendre son rôle et pendant ce temps elle allait batifoler à droite à gauche, avec son mari Phil : il était tout le temps en voyage.

Je regardais le fragile petit être dans mes bras, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir.

-Edward, c'est moi !

Rosalie... elle me regarda, elle vit mon visage et je lui dis juste

-Elle m'a tout raconté.

Elle me regarda, elle due voir la lueur dans mes yeux elle me répondit juste :

-Merci !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voila, <em>**

**_j'espere qu'il vous a plu en tout je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette folle aventure hihi! _**

**_à la prochaine _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Non ne me detesté pas s'il vous plait, tout se retard à une explcation rationnelle en 1 temps LES PARTIELS et oui je suis en plein periode d'exam donc je les chap seront rares jusqu'au vacance de noël mais j'essayerais d'en mettre un ou deux promis sur ce bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

><p>Chap. 9 :<p>

POV EDWARD

Rose regardait sa sœur dormir alors que l'on buvait tranquillement un café, elle avait l'air inquiète pour Bella.

-Des fois, je me demande comment elle fait pour supporter tout cela !

Etonné qu'elle me parle après ce long silence

-Rose, ta sœur est forte, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre à ce point pour vivre normalement surtout quand on sait ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Désolée de t'embêter, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule tant que je n'ai pas tout réglé ensuite nous déménagerons dans une autre ville.

-Quoi ! Non ! Pourquoi !

-Tu réagis bien violemment, il le faut je ne veux pas qu'elle reste dans ses souvenir trop douloureux.

-Tu réagis comme une mère, Rose laisse la, elle a ses études et puis tu as Emmett, non ?

-Je le sais, mais, Edward mets toi à ma place t'as t'elle raconté comment ma génitrice c'est comportée avec nous ?

-A peu près.

-Elle n'a jamais réellement cherchée à avoir de nos nouvelles du temps ou l'on vivait avec Charlie mais on ne s'en souciait pas. Je jouais le rôle de la maman, même si mon père ne voulait pas que je grandisse trop vite il me laissait faire parce qu'il savait que ça me plaisait. J'adore jouer la maman et puis il était la donc je ne jouais pas complètement ce rôle. Mais après sa mort, alors que ma mère nous a repris, elle n'a pas fait d'effort. En fait, je suis la seule qui l'ai eu au téléphone avant que l'on déménage chez elle et elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que si elle nous reprenait c'était par obligation et que elle ne voulait pas qu'on la gène dans sa vie. Que si l'on devenait un poids pour elle, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à nous placer. Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux frères et sœurs qui sont placé généralement ?

-Non pas vraiment.

- Ils sont séparés, et je ne me voyais pas sans Bella et Jasper. Je les aime trop et je savais au fond de moi que Bella était fragilisée avec toute cette histoire. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que ma mère ne voit pas qu'on soit la, je m'occupais de tout dès qu'il y avait un problème à l'école c'était moi qu'on appelait je me faisais passer pour ma mère.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle est horrible elle t'a volé ton adolescence.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je ne le regretterais jamais surtout quand je vois ce qu'ils sont devenus.

-Oui, Bella est une très belle personne intérieurement parlant.

Je la regardais et la couvais des yeux en même temps que je disais cette phrase.

-Oh ! Edward, avoues que tu n'es pas indifférent cela se voit.

-Je...Je...

Au même moment Bella se réveilla, on peut dire qu'elle m'avait sauvé ! Comment expliquer à sa sœur que je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais à ce moment même, Bella me trouble, elle me déstabilise à un point inimaginable.

-Rose ?

-Oui, Bella, je suis la !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas un truc ? Comment ça s'appelle... Ah oui, un boulot !

-Bella, tu crois vraiment que je serais là au lieu de bosser !

-Bien vu !

Je la regardais, je ne disais rien j'observais simplement.

-Je...Je voudrais retourner en cours des que possible

-Bella ne te sens pas obliger !

-Edward, je ne peux pas rester à me morfondre, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur de le croiser, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux !

1 mois plus tard...

-Tu te fous de moi Edward je suis sûre que tu mens !

-Je te jure Bella ! Je crois qu'Emmett m'a détesté après cette histoire.

-En même temps c'était assez vache de ta part. Je plains surtout la fille, la pauvre elle ne devait plus savoir ou se mettre !

Je la regardais rire, elle est tellement belle...

-HEY ! La terre appelle Ed !

-Quoi ? Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu, je... je voulais te dire...

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis contente qu'on s'entende mieux je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi agressive dès le début.

-Je te comprends, on ne peut pas dire que j'y ai mis du mien aussi.

-J'avoue. Tu n'es qu'un don juan mais je t'...

-Bella ?

Elle s'est arrêtée, statufiée. J'ai suivit son regard et vit un homme qui la fixait. Je ne sais pourquoi mais il ne m'inspirait seulement méfiance et peur, son regard était sombre.

-Bella, tu le connais ?

Elle dit juste cette phrase qui pouvait ne rien dire sauf pour ceux qui connaisse l'histoire. C'est à se moment que je compris à quel point je voulais la protéger.

-C'est lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila, quand pensé vous? <strong>_

_**je m'excuse encore des retards qui vont encore durer un certain temps :D**_

_**au revoir :D** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**je m'excuse je n'est pu mettre de chapitre avant car j'ai eu quelque soucis :) mais je suis de retour bon j'avoue le chapitre n'est très grand mais je promet que le prochain sera meilleur et plus grand. J'ai mis se que je vais appeler un mini lemon c'est mon premier donc soyer indulgent :).**_

_**bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Chap. 10 :<p>

POV EDWARD

Bella n'a plus parlé de la journée toujours plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Nous étions rentrés de notre journée de cours je me préparais un café et elle était sur le fauteuil à regarder ou plutôt à faire semblant de regarder la télé.

-Dit Edward je peux te demander un truc ?

Elle a repris la parole, ça m'a soulagé j'avais peur qu'elle ne parle plus tellement tout cette histoire la trouble. Je la rejoins sur le canapé.

-Tu peux me dire et me demander ce que tu veux.

POV BELLA

-Tu ne sors plus en ce moment, ce n'est pas à cause de moi au moins ? Tu es chez toi, tu ramènes autant de filles que tu veux tu sais.

-Bella, non ce n'est pas pour toi que je ne sors plus, en fait je n'en n'ai plus envie, je pense que ce genre d'histoire commence à me lasser.

-Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Toi, le Dom Juan de service se range du côté de la sagesse ? Waouh

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule toi ou sinon je vais te torturer !

Je ris.

-Oh quoi tu es vexé ? C'est le manque de sexe c'est ça ?

-Alors toi !

Il me prit par surprise et me chatouilla. j'étais morte de rire.

-Arrête, Edward s'il te plait !

-Fallait pas te moquer chère demoiselle !

-Je m'excuse, s'il te plait !

Il s'arrêta sont visage était à quelques centimètres, un silence plana. Il ne dit rien et je n'osai pas parler. Son regard était intense, on ne m'avait jamais regardé comme cela. Plus il s'approchait plus je sentais son souffle. Des frissons me parcourraient dans tout le corps et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais qu'à tendre les lèvres pour effleurer les siennes. Il m'embrassa. Ce fut une explosion de bien être et de sentiments agréables. Mes lèvres répondaient à ce baiser. On s'arrêta.

-Waouh ! C'était...

-Magique ! Dit Edward

-Ecoute, je veux que tu sache que...

-Chut, Bella, ça a été l'un des meilleurs moments de ma minable petite vie.

- Oui, mais Edward, toi et moi on n'attend pas la même chose d'une relation

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu attends une baise d'un soir et moi j'attends carrément plus !

-Bella, je t'ai dit que cela ne m'intéressait plus, et puis si c'était qu'une baise d'un soir je ne t'aurais jamais choisi, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé !

Je le poussais pour passer et me relever.

-Il...Il faut que j'y réfléchisse...

Je partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je pense que j'avais besoin de mettre toutes mes idées au clair.

Je mis mon Ipod à fond dans mes oreilles et m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Je n'eu pas le temps de beaucoup réfléchir qu'Edward ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Il m'observa et s'avança doucement vers moi puis il s'allongea sur mon lit et se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Je me collais contre lui et le laissa faire lorsqu'il m'embrassa langoureusement. Il descendit dans mon cou et continua ses bisous puis descendit à la naissance de ma poitrine. Ensuite, il enveloppa mon sein de sa main et l'embrassa à travers le tissu. Il releva mon tee-shirt et enleva mon soutient gorge. Il s'occupa de mon sein en le titillant, le mordant, le léchant. Puis il descendit sur mon ventre et traça un chemin de baiser jusqu'à mon intimité, il déboutonna mon jean et commença délicatement à le retirer en même temps que ma culotte. Alors il entreprit de me caresser. Des frissons me parcoururent dans tout le corps. Il continua à me donner du plaisir quand tout à coup...

Je me réveille en sursaut, je n'arrive pas a croire de mon rêve. Je me lève et descend, Edward est devant la télé. Il se retourna, m'observa et je rougis.

-Ca va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Edward.

Il me regardait toujours. Je voyais qu'il se demandait à quoi je pensais, si j'avais réfléchi à ce baiser. Oh j'y ai plus que réfléchi Edward !

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce baiser Edward.

-Moi aussi je le pense.

Je m'assis près de lui. J'appréhendais cette discussion plus que je ne le pensais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>voila.<strong>_

_**cela vous a plus?**_

_**à la prochaine..**_


End file.
